It is often necessary for certain patients to carry supplies of medicinal tablets on the person to be readily available if the need should arise for immediate medication. An example of this is a cardiac patent who must carry tablets of nitroglycerin with him at all times in case of an emergency.
Problems arise in that certain medicinal tablets such as nitroglycerin are sensitive to light, especially ultra-violet light rays and heat. When exposed to these elements the tablets will decompose rapidly and lose their effectiveness.
Heretofore pill holders which have been used to carry supplies of medicinal tablets have resulted in large amounts of wasteage of the tablets in that they do not protect tablets from the heat of the body when they are kept next to the body, such as in a shirt pocket or the like. When the tablets are kept in a clear vial so that user may determine the extent of his supply light deteriorates the tablets.